elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimsever
}} Grimsever is a unique one-handed glass sword. Acquisition Grimsever can be obtained during and before the quest "Retrieve Grimsever" for Mjoll the Lioness. It is found at the very end of the Mzinchaleft Gatehouse, behind where the Dwarven Centurion is originally located. It rests next to a blood splatter on the ground, presumably where Mjoll collapsed. It is possible to obtain Grimsever permanently after completing Mjoll's quest. Once she becomes a follower, the sword becomes accessible through the dialogue option to trade items with her. Mjoll's inventory can be opened, and the non-quest item Grimsever may be taken. Smithing Grimsever can be upgraded with refined malachite, and the Arcane Blacksmith perk at a grindstone. It also benefits from the Glass Smithing perk, which doubles the improvement. Trivia *Grimsever is initially a quest item, and as a result, it cannot be sold, disenchanted, or dropped regardless of whether or not the Dragonborn has accepted the related quest when it is picked up. It can, however, be stored in a weapon rack. *If Mjoll is a follower, it can be taken back. The enchantment will reset. *Grimsever can be obtained before the quest but it will not appear until the Dragonborn has reached level 14. *It is statistically identical to a plain Glass Sword save its base value. *It can be duplicated with a weapon rack. *Since Grimsever is a quest item, it cannot be disarmed, so this is a good weapon against draugr with the Disarm shout. *If it is obtained with console commands, it can possibly be used as a two-handed glass greatsword instead of a one-handed sword. Bugs * If you are unable to interact with Grimsever try stepping back a bit and use your bow and arrow to knock it off the ledge it sits on. Once you locate it on the ground you should be able to pick it up. * If you are unable to receive the quest from Mjoll the Lioness then leveling up, either by saving levels or leveling up in the area and then speaking with her a second time should open up the quest dialogue for "Retrieve Grimsever." * It is possible that Grimsever will not spawn. One way to fix this is by reloading the zone, but it is possible that that will not always work. * Even if you improve Grimsever at a grindstone before giving it back to Mjoll The Lioness, taking it from her again you may find that the improvement has disappeared and it is now back at its base damage. * Grimsever can disappear from the instance if another quest which changes Mzinchalefts interior is accepted. This can happen in the case of the Enhanced Dwemer Crossbow Plans for the Dawnguard line. ** Additem 00053379 combined with setstage FreeformRiften09 30 should fix this. ** Grimsever may also spawn naturally as a two-handed version. Appearances * de:Düsterklinge es:Cercenadora sombría fr:Sinistrale pl:Ponury Siekacz (Skyrim) ru:Лютый Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons